Music Videos
Music Videos first materialised during the third season in 1992. These music videos all featured their own songs, mainly sung by children. From 1994-2003, the songs were based on the themes tunes from a specific character, place, or type of job that the engines would do, which were both composed by television series veterans, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. After Mike and Junior left the series after twenty years, Robert Hartshorne began composing the music for the series, while Ed Welch wrote the songs, both starting from the eighth season in 2004. When Ed Welch left in 2009, Robert Hartshorne was left to compose the songs on his own. However, in 2011, Peter Hartshorne, Robert's son, helped him score Day of the Diesels. The music videos are known for using clips from the series along with deleted scenes which would not be seen in the episodes themselves. Some music videos have specially-shot footage, which would only happen if the song did not have the required clips from the archives. Season Three * Thomas' Anthem (with footage from season 3 only) Season Four * Thomas' Anthem (with footage from seasons 1-4) * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine Season Five * Night Train * Accidents will Happen * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * It's Great to be an Engine * The Snow Song * Donald's Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Come for the Ride * Harold the Helicopter * Percy's Seaside Trip Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Shining Time * I Know How the Moon Must Feel * The Locomotion * Some Things Never Leave You * Summer Sunday Season Six * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Season Seven * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once was an Engine who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Season Eight * Sounds * Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon * Engine Rollcall Calling All Engines! * Busy * Trying * Together (Together We Made it Happen) * New Engine Roll Call * The Dream Song (DVD Bonus Feature) Season Nine * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Season Ten * Doing it Right * Favorite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength Season Eleven * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Rollcall (High Definition/Re-Shot) The Great Discovery * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall (Altered with "Henry, Toots and Edward puffs..." and "Stanley, He's the New One There...") * Thomas, You're the Leader Season Twelve * Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Season Thirteen * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Misty Island Rescue * Misty Island Rescue Season Fourteen * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Season Fifteen * Hear the Engines Coming Day of the Diesels * Day of the Diesels Season Sixteen * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Blue Mountain Mystery * Blue Mountain Mystery * Working Together King of the Railway * Searching Everywhere * It's Gonna be a Great Day * Working Together Category:Songs